


Possessed

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles has never felt more like he was outside of the pack.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #422: Possessed





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 3B  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this. The shit with Kate at the end of 3B? Never happened.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles jerked up in bed as the nightmares' grips started to fade from him. He groaned as he dropped down and rolled over to cuddle his pillow. He was cold, too cold like always when he woke up from a nightmare. He didn't know what he would do since he couldn't sleep enough to make his body feel better. He was sleeping even less now that he was free from the Nogitsune than he had been when he had been under its grip.

Peter wasn't staying the night that night with Stiles' father, which meant that Stiles would end up getting up and probably doing something that would wake his father, and then his father would stay up with him. Stiles didn't even want to look at the time.

"Stiles," Peter said from the doorway to the bedroom. 

That also was not a shock. Not at all, even if he wasn't supposed to be there. Stiles swore that he and his father were Werewolfnip. He hadn't been shocked when Peter had shown up after the whole Jackson affair to make amends with Stiles and to work on giving his apologies to Lydia. Which had ended up with his father freaking Peter out once, and he had shifted in front of him. That had led to a lot of conversations about things that Stiles made Stiles cringe. It had helped when the Alpha Pack had arrived in town, though. It had saved Erica and Boyd, stopped a lot of shit from happening, as going against the FBI had not been something that Deucalion had been willing to do. Though there were casualties on the side of the Alpha Pack. Stiles wasn't upset about that. None of them had made it through. Though that had turned the Darach that had been killing people insane, well more insane than she had been. 

"Please," Stiles said. It was the only thing he needed to say. Peter came across the room and settled into the bed beside Stiles, the sheet keeping them apart. Peter draped the heavier blanket over them both after picking it up from where it had hit the floor when Stiles woke up. The situation was much like it always was, really. It was the new normal that Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about even as Peter's form beside him helped him relax. 

It was a situation that Stiles had never seen happening before, but he was happy about it.

"Everything okay?" Noah asked.

"Sure, got my heating pad and cuddle-buddy," Stiles said. He shivered again but wasn't too worried about it. He would warm up, his night terrors not keeping him up longer than it would take to settle down. Peter wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"I'm going to get more sleep. I'll make breakfast," Noah said.

Stiles felt himself drifting off with those words from his father. He was safe with Peter and his father there. He wasn't sure that he would ever consider himself safe again after being possessed by the Nogitsune, but the slow-building relationship over the last six months between Peter and his father had helped to settle him. His father drank less and sometimes even worked less. The first emotion that Stiles had felt about all of that was hatred for Peter. Yet, he couldn't because his father was happy, something he hadn't been for a long time.

"Sleep, Mieczysław," Peter said.

"Fucking creeper," Stiles said, which just made Peter laugh.

* * *

Morning always came too soon for Stiles after a nightmare. He felt that Peter was still wrapped around him, and he enjoyed that. He looked to the side to see Derek standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. He groaned and looked at the clock on the wall. They had both slept too late. The only good thing was that it was now winter break from school. It felt weird being so close to the point in time where all of this started. It felt like it was a hell of a lot longer than a year.

"Breakfast?" Stiles asked. He stretched and felt Peter trying to act like he was still asleep. It was normal, Stiles' new normal. 

"Yes," Derek answered.

"Peter," Stiles said, and she wiggled his body.

Peter moved away from Stiles, Stiles missing the warmth as soon as it happened. He wasn't going to ask Peter to stay, though. They both needed to eat. Stiles was still a little low on the weight side from his time as a meat suit. 

"You take care of your boy," Peter said as he rolled off the bed. "I'll get dressed and see about mine."

"He's not mine, Peter, not yet," Derek said, but there was no heat to it. He had a fond look on his face. It was the same look that he had worn a lot when it was Stiles lately.

"Shut the door," Stiles said after Peter had walked past Derek and out the door.

Derek stepped inside and shut the door before going to Stiles' bookshelf. He kept his back to Stiles as Stiles got dressed. He had showered the night before and just didn't have it in him to shower in the mornings. Without enough sleep, Stiles didn't want to drown himself in an accident or fall. 

Routine was something that Stiles was getting used to again. The new routine involved Derek and Peter Hale living all up in the Stilinski house. Stiles knew that Peter had an apartment and Derek had his loft, but things were different now. Cora was down south, getting her affairs from down there in order before she came back to start the winter semester of school. It was strange to think that they would be a family, a strange little weird family but still one. Stiles still had no clue where they were going to live. Derek's loft wasn't that bad, but he was currently working on renovating it. He was able to stay there, but he ended up at the Stilinski house more often than not. 

"Dressed," Stiles said when he was done pulling a new shirt over his head. He looked at Derek, who turned around and looked Stiles up and down. It was a good feeling when Derek checked him out, even when he was in his plaid and graphic tees. He was pretty sure that Derek was only making sure that he was fine. Sometimes it was like Derek thought he was going to disappear when he turned his head away.

"Come on."

Stiles nodded his head and walked over to Derek, letting him wrap an arm around his shoulder. Scott still wasn't talking to him after the whole Allison death thing. Lydia was at least talking to him, but she had trouble when they were in person together. Which Stiles understood. The thing had been wearing his face. It was hard to not be close to anyone that he had been close to before this. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were all on Scott's side, and therefore they did what their new Alpha wanted. Stiles was okay with his two blue-eyed Betas. It wasn't the friends he thought he would have a year ago, but he was happy with them. Peter was trying, and he was 

"Why don't we watch TV today?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles asked. He stopped walking and looked at Derek. 

"You can catch me up on all of the things you think I need to watch. I can have Peter be scarce," Derek said. He looked hopeful, which was the best thing in the world to Stiles. 

"Dude, that would be great." Stiles started to think about everything that he wanted to watch with Derek. They were dating, kind of; everything between them had to happen under the roof of the house. If they went out on a date, Peter or Noah had to go with them. Usually, it ended up a four-way date. Which was a little odd, but Stiles didn't care about that. He felt safe when he was on a date with Derek, and he had Peter and his father there. Stiles wasn't sure of himself, and he was afraid that he was dreaming most of the time.

Stiles trusted Derek, and he respected him but right now was really not the time for him to start dating, but Derek was taking everything so slow, and having someone that Stiles can go to without needing to explain anything made things better. Derek was there as a friend, with possibly more coming after. 

They hadn't even kissed, and the closest they got to anything else was cuddling. Derek never got into bed with Stiles; that was always Peter to calm him down after a nightmare. Stiles had come up swinging, and the black eye he had given his father meant that Stiles didn't want him to do it anymore. It showed how fucked up Stiles was that he was okay with Peter fucking Hale holding him at night just so he didn't punch his father again.

The table in the dining room was set. Since Noah had started to date Peter, the dining room was where they ate most of the time, unless it was pizza during a game. Peter was particular about a lot of things, and eating at a table was one of them. 

"Tea?" Peter asked.

"Yes, please," Stiles answered. He needed something with caffeine, but the coffee had been upsetting his stomach of late with how little sleep he was getting. His Adderall was being held captive by all three adults in the house. Stiles was pretty sure that they were being kept in the safe in his father's office, but he didn't need to go down that hole at the moment. He was given the pills when he needed to take them, and he didn't really care about the fact that he wasn't in control of his pills. 

Stiles was still afraid he would do something stupid with them. He wasn't going to do something that would take him away from his father, but there were times in the night when the nightmares had him, and he didn't see an end; he thought about it. He had thought about getting himself out of this forever, the best way to end it all, but he never would. 

Breakfast ended, and Stiles allowed Derek to pull him into the living room. There was a pile of blankets on the couch and a stack of DVDs on the coffee table. There was even a pitcher of tea there already. It seemed that Derek had been getting ready for this while Stiles had been eating his breakfast. Derek had eaten before coming over, so he hadn't eaten with them, but he had been moving around. Stiles hadn't been able to look as every time he tried, his father told him, eyes forward. 

It looked like a wonderful thing and having Derek looking at him like it was the best thing in the world to be with him.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lydia hissed as Stiles slipped away from where she was trying to keep him in the classroom where the rest of the McCall Pack was standing around. 

"I'm leaving," Stiles said.

"You can't," Scott said.

"Dude, do you really want to keep me here?" Stiles asked. He looked at Scott.

"You haven't been acting like yourself," Scott said.

"How do you know what I act like anymore, Scott? You've not seen me since a week after I was free from the final fight with the Nogitsune. I changed. Being taken over by the Nogitsune changed me, and I don't know who I am anymore. So, you can't stand there and tell me that I am acting like someone else."

"You aren't you," Scott said.

"Oh, my God. I swear that you don't listen when I talk." 

"Deaton wants to see you."

"No, Scott," Stiles said.

"Yes, Stiles. You are part of this pack, and you are going to do what I say."

"Scott, I am not part of your pack. If I was part of your pack, you would have checked on me. I could have died, and you never would have known. You never came over at all over the winter break. Your mom came over for Christmas, but you were busy."

"I've been dealing with some shit," Scott said.

"Yeah? Wow. I never would have known that. Damn. If only I hadn't been going through some shit as well."

"Quit being an asshole; you don't understand," Isaac said. 

"No, I don't. I don't understand leaving someone behind. I could have said no the moment I realized that Scott wasn't human anymore. I stuck by his ass. I didn't even question it. Yet, after I had been taken over by a thousand-year-old demon, he was gone. I was dealing with memories of killing people. I was dealing with the fact that the Nogitsune tried to kill my father, the only family I have left. The Oni killed Allison, Scott, and while the fucking Nogitsune was wearing my face at the time, you know for a fucking fact that it wasn't me. I haven't slept the fucking night through in months. Maybe that's why I've changed since I'm not able to get enough sleep to function." 

"Mister Stilinski, are you okay?" the Principal asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just talking to my former friends," Stiles said. He looked at Lydia and raised an eyebrow at her. She huffed but nodded. 

"Well, your friend is waiting on you. He said your Jeep broke down, and he's getting it fixed, so he would be picking you up every day. Your father dropped you off?"

"Yeah, he did. Derek's gonna be picking me up, sometimes maybe Peter Hale."

"Oh, yes, I had heard he had been back in town. After that horrible nurse kidnapped him, and she left him in a room in San Francisco. His skin graft work is wonderful. He was by to get the paperwork to enroll his niece after she was found. The Hale family has had a few miracles lately. Which is good after the tragedy."

"Yes, they have. It's just wonderful. Good day," Stiles said as he looked at Scott when he said it. He walked out of the classroom he had been ambushed in and waited to listen for Lydia. It only took a few steps for her to catch up. 

"I tried to explain to Scott, but he just kept on doubling down on how you are not yourself. I can see the bags under your eyes, but you are gaining weight. I hear a rumor that Peter Hale has been staying at your place more often than not."

"Yeah, while working on how to resurrect Cora and work on his cover story on how he's back with no burns, they kind of started to fall in love."

"Scott says you smell like Peter a lot."

"Nightmares. Night terrors, whatever you want to call them. I get so damned cold. So yeah, Peter wraps me up like a burrito most of the time and holds me tight. Dad did it once, and I ended up giving him a black eye. I didn't sleep for two days after that, afraid that I would do it again. Peter forced me into bed and held me like that. I slept for eight hours straight but still woke up with a nightmare. At least if I punch him, he's not gonna walk around with a black-eye." 

"He sent me a letter, and it was eloquent. I haven't let Scott know about it as I don't know what I want to do with it, but I guess I should talk to you about it. You seem to have a different side of him."

"He worried so much over Cora when the Darach tried to kill her or the Alphas. We never got a full reasoning on that. But yes, he's different. I don't think he's a perfectly good buy, but the position he had in Talia's pack didn't allow it, really."

"I heard Cora call him the Left Hand. It seemed like it was something important. I know what the Left Hand of the King does, so I can assume what he did. I can see why he did what he did. He has promised me everything that he can find on Banshees and will pay for anything I need to learn to harness my new abilities. I think he means it," Lydia said.

"He does." Stiles opened the door for Lydia. 

Derek was sitting on the hood of his Camaro. The mom SUV was still in use, but Derek still brought the Camaro when he did anything with Stiles.

"What does your father think of that?"

"That I'm four months from being an adult, and as long as we never go further than just cuddling, he's okay with it. Peter checks a lot; the man is a busy body on all of that. He's good, though. He's better. A hell of a lot better. He's still weak as hell, though. One good right and he would be dead. This is why he hid during the whole Gerard and Kanima showdown."

"Lydia," Derek said when they finally got close to the car.

"Derek," Lydia said. She looked Derek up and down. “You'll do it, I guess. Now, I'll come over later tonight, around eight. Does that sound fine? We can discuss everything. I want to hear from you, not whatever shit Scott and his boss have been thinking up."

"Of course, we were doing salmon for dinner. I'll make sure Peter puts down enough for you as well."

"Thank you. Derek, make sure that Scott knows that Stiles isn't in his pack. Right now, I'm not either, but I'm not in anyone's."

"Banshees are always a boon to any pack. My mother had tried to get one into the pack when I was young, but she refused. She didn't want into the world, even though she was in it. You make your choice, and everyone should respect it. Have a good day, Lydia."

Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

"I listened in. It's why I asked the first teacher I saw about you. They went and got the Principal, and he went looking for you around where your last class was." 

"Yeah, I was walking down the hall and was pulled into a room. Scott started to rant that the Nogitsune wasn't gone, hence why I was acting differently. Or that I'm not acting like myself. I nearly yelled at him, but I stayed calm."

"Hmm, well, I have been working on something for that. Scott doesn't respect Peter or me and won't listen to us about learning how to be an Alpha of a pack. He also rejects our ways, and I get that he wasn't brought into this normal, but if he keeps on, he's going to piss off someone who had more power and a bigger pack. They will kill him and take over his pack."

"It's rather bloody but then given everything that is going on in the world, and how the lives of packs are based on surviving hunters that come after them, it's understandable. So, what are the plans?"

"We are going back to your place. Peter's there, and I have the couch set up for movies again. If your homework is done."

"Yeah, I got it all done except for the paper, but I need to wait for the books to come in at the library to do it. I ordered them already."

"Good. I really want to start the extended Lord of the Rings. I thought if you don't have a lot of homework, we could watch one a night and then onto whatever else you have."

"Dude, the first Hobbit movie comes out later this year. That could be a good date night for us."

"Yeah, it could. Get in, let's go." 

Stiles nodded his head. He got into the car's passenger seat, looking at everyone who was watching them, including Scott and his pack. Stiles almost stuck his tongue out at them. He kept himself reined in, though. 

Derek asked about school and danced around the topic of Scott, but when Stiles didn't say more, he let it drop. Derek was good about that, letting Stiles get his own head around shit before he pushed for Stiles to talk about it. 

Only Peter was at the house, just like Derek had said, and dinner already smelled really good. The kitchen wasn't the best, and Peter let them know it, but it worked well enough. Stiles was sure that Peter would have it renovated if things kept on between Peter and his father. The house might not be fancy, but it was a home, something that the Hales hadn't had in a long time. 

There was a new piece of furniture in the living room, a huge ottoman, and pushed right up against the couch where Derek liked to sit. There was another at the other side of the room. It looked like they were on wheels. 

"What's this?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I hate being turned from the TV, and I talked to your father before he went to work. This way, I can stretch out my legs onto the ottoman, and there is another for him or Peter, or even you. A nice little way to also make more people fit on the couch."

"Oh, that's cool." 

Derek took hold of Stiles' backpack and pulled it off of his shoulders. "Go get comfy. Today is all about relaxing. So pajama pants. I'll go change as well, but I'm keeping your backpack hostage."

"One time, I started to read a book for school instead of coming back down. Once, Derek."

"Yeah, and your father says it's a habit. So go."

"I could just pick up Heir to the Empire and start to read it. You'd never get me out of it then." 

"No, but you wouldn't miss cuddle time with me, would you?" Derek asked.

"No, no, I wouldn't. Ugh, fine." Stiles rushed up the stairs, listening to Peter and Derek laughing at him. He changed out of his school clothes and into his pajamas. He heard Derek in the guest room and crept over. Derek was never naked if the door was open, and he found it open, and Derek pulled a shirt on over his head. He was frumpy looking in his pajamas, but Stiles loved it.

"Quit being a creeper," Derek said as he turned to look at Stiles. 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and laughed when Derek glared at him. It was the first time in a while that Stiles had laughed. He almost stopped because it sounded strange. He wasn't sure if he would laugh again for a while, so he enjoyed it while it lasted. 

Derek walked over and cupped the sides of his face before kissing his forehead. It should have felt childish, but to Stiles, it didn't. It made him feel special, cherished. Stiles knew Derek's issues about liking Stiles, but he was coming to grips that he wasn't attracted to Stiles because of his age. He wasn't preying upon Stiles at all. 

"So snacks?" Stiles asked.

"Flavored sweet popcorn," Derek answered. He was smiling, and for the first time, the smile went all the way to Derek's eyes. 

It gave Stiles hope that he would be whole as well one day. He and Derek could heal together, and if that drew them apart, that was fine; Stiles was pretty sure they would have a good solid friendship that would outlast anything else. 

Derek escorted Stiles down to the living room. There was a pitcher of tea sitting and waiting for them on the coffee table, as well as a glass. Stiles wasn't shocked about there only being one glass, they rarely cared who drank out of the glasses, so it was just smart to use one. 

Derek settled on the couch before he pulled Stiles to sit in the V of his legs. It was a new position but one that they had been kind of working toward. Derek threw the blanket over them. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' chest and pulled him back to relax. 

It should have felt weird. There had been something that nearly happened between Stiles and Malia in Eichen, but it had stopped. Malia hadn't liked the scents that Stiles was putting off as he dreaded what the Nogitsune would make him do. It was the furthest he had ever got with someone, and it was the worst memory of his recent life. 

"Calm down. I'm not doing more than this. I promise. My hand isn't going further down than your belly button. You are safe."

"I know. I' just...this is new, and new kinda freaks me out a little. Just start the movie," Stiles said.

Derek did as Stiles asked and as the Hobbits made it out of the Shire, Stiles was relaxed. Before they made it to Rivendell, Stiles was asleep. 

Stiles woke up, feeling his foot being shaken. His father was standing there with a smile on his face. Stiles felt better than he had in a long time. 

"Lydia is here for dinner. Peter held on finishing as long as possible so you could sleep more. Hungry?"

"Yes," Stiles answered. He turned his head to look at Derek, who was smiling. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' temple before letting him go. Stiles stretched, and his body felt good, it wasn't the best it had ever felt, but it was better. 

"Maybe afternoon naps are a good thing for you right now," Noah said.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm actually really hungry," Stiles said.

"Good. Good. We can discuss sleeping arrangements later and see how that helps," Noah said.

"Sure, Daddio. Let's go. I can smell dinner, and it's awesome."

Stiles knew that he wasn't magically healed, but one good night's sleep was sometimes a good step in getting more sleep to have a better brain function. He would still have to go through therapy to make his father happy and himself really. 

The future was looking a little brighter, and that was a good thing.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! I will be responding less to comments so please don't take it to heart. I see all comments and love them but most will get just a "Thanks!". 
> 
> Check my profile for other ways to engage with me in social settings.


End file.
